There are a large number of formulations for antibacterial cleansing solutions which include the quaternary ammonium compound Benzalkonium Chloride. At least some of the benzalkonium chloride formulations also make use of DMDM Hydantoin (e.g. “Glydant XL 1000”) as a preservative in the solution (see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,300, granted Jun. 22, 1999 in the names of Fujiwara et al., which is assigned to Lever Brothers Company).
Although the antibacterial effect of benzalkonium chloride has been recognized by workers in this field, nevertheless, it is customary to include materials in the cleaning solution such as surfactants and/or alcohols to provide a significant degree of the desired cleansing and antibacterial effects. In addition, in most instances, fragrances are added to the composition as well to provide supposedly desirable characteristics to the product.
It has been found, however, that a highly effective and desirable antibacterial cleansing solution which does not require rinsing preferably is formulated free of fragrance, alcohol and surfactants. The undesirable drying effect of alcohol on the skin is avoided while, at the same time, providing an aqueous-based, substantially residue-free, odor-free, effective antibacterial cleansing solution. The solution may be applied as a spray or liquid or it may be saturated in a medium such as an absorbent gauze or other fabric (e.g. a towelette) which is used as a “wipe” on the skin or surface to be cleaned.
An exemplary formulation includes a water phase, a principal active phase, a preservative phase which also exhibits antibacterial effects and a moisturizing phase.